Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Adonise Atwater
Summary: It's the gang's 6th year at Hogwart's. Supposedly, they should be enjoying a school year free of those troublesome evil-vanquishing duties, but their thoughts are soon proven wrong - and this time, the focus isn't *all* on Harry. Murder, action, romance
1. Prologue

Alright, well, this is kind of a pointless prologue, but I wanted a HOLIDAY before starting the first chapter. I also wanted to use this to kinda get the feel of each of the characters. I have never written a Harry Potter fanfiction before, and I'll bet it shows! :P However, I already have a second chapter started, but I need you guys to review to get the encouragement to finish it! Please tell me if you want to hear anymore, or if my writing style totally sucks ... either way, it's up to you! Thanks for at least reading. Ah, all characters are the property (Harry: "The hell? PROPERTY?!") of JK Rowling. I am not her, nor am I affiliated with the writer in any way. I am just a fan, writing fanfiction for fans and for me ... so enjoy :)  
  
Adonise  
May 30, 2001  
***  
  
"Okay, guys, SMILE!"   
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasely, posing in a playful chokehold, both looked up at the camera in Hermoine's hands and grinned broadly.   
  
It was her sixteenth birthday, and the three had decided to get together at the beach about an hour from the Dursley's, this being significant because he and Ron had made tentative plans to roll their house with toilet paper. After all, this was a Hogwart's holiday, and since they were sixth years, they were allowed to go wherever they liked, which was part of the reason they were out by the sea.   
  
Was that what made Harry feel especially giddy today, or was it just the mixture of the sweet summer air, the blue frothy waves, and the insanely beating sun on his back? Probably both, he thought contentedly. But that wasn't what mattered; it was the last holiday he'd have until Christmas (which seemed ages away), and he was determined to make it the best it could possibly be.   
  
The flash of the camera brought Harry back to his senses and out of his thought. He wondered why Hermoine would need it on such a sunny day, but didn't bother to mention anything to her.  
  
"Oi, Hermoine ... " Ron called curiously. "Isn't that one of those ... posable cameras?"   
  
Harry silently stifled his amusement.  
  
"Disposable? Yeah." Hermoine said, giggling at Ron's misuse of terminology; the redhead flushed slightly.  
  
"Same difference. Anyway, can I take a picture?"  
  
She and Harry exchanged a look, both with a bit of laughter in their eyes. The two knew Ron wasn't exactly "Muggle technology savvy", but shrugged.   
  
"You sure you know how to use it?"   
  
"Erm. Yeah, Dad taught me one time ... but - but I forgot."   
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ron, here." Harry immediately took the camera from Hermoine, approaching Ron with it. Pointing out the button towards the front, he began brief instructions. "Just point at your subject, and snap. Make sure you're far enough away so it's focused right."  
  
He nodded, trying his best to hide his confusement as Hermoine and Harry quickly posed in front of Ron, arms around each other vaguely awkwardly.   
  
"Alright ... just point ... and snap ... " Ron murmured to himself, a bit nervous. It was just a little too late before Harry realized the mistake.   
  
"NO, WRONG WAY, RON! TURN THE CAMERA AROUND!"  
  
Ron yelped loudly, the flash of the camera quickly flooding his face.  
  
"MY EYES! MY BLOODY EYES! HARRY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE DAMN CAMERA?!"  
  
Hermoine blinked at Ron with a mixture of pity and exhasperation, while Harry was filled with mostly the latter and amusement.  
  
"You had it backwards," he laughed. "Turn it around and - "  
  
"Agh, screw this ... I wanna go swim!"   
  
Throwing the camera onto the sandy ground, Ron sped off towards the water lapping against the beach, skewing a bit off-path. His vision was obviously only temporarily impaired from the bright flash. Harry followed still, and they both dove into the water, ignoring Hermoine's calls.  
  
"HEY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, AND ... " She stopped. Nah, she thought. It's no big deal.   
  
The brunette smiled to herself and after shoving the camera into her bag, grabbed an offwhite sun umbrella and headed towards the direction Harry and Ron had gone off to. However, instead of going into the water, she sat along the edge with her feet dipped in the frothy foam of the waves, sighing happily and watching her two friends - mainly Harry.  
  
How long had it been since she'd fallen for him? She could remember having slight feelings for the famous boy a couple weeks after she'd first met Harry. It was clear to her, at any rate, that it wasn't mutual; they both knew that anything beyond friendship wasn't tangible, and he'd only shown interest in the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. Not that Hermoine resented this - it was solely Harry's happiness she cared for. As long as he was content, so was she ... but she couldn't help wondering how he'd feel towards her if things were a little different ... if maybe there was no Cho Chang. Maybe then you'd have a chance, Hermoine. Maybe he'd notice you.  
  
"HEY, HERMOINE! HEADS UP!" Almost immediately, her thoughts were interrupted by a wad of something green and stringy pummelting right in the direction of her face. Hermione screamed, startled, and gasped as it hit her straight in the forehead with a big THWACK.   
  
Attempting to keep as calm as possible, the brunette reached up and peeled a ball of seaweed off of her forehead, her cheeks flushing with what would seem repressed anger. She appeared to be glaring --  
  
"Uh oh." Ron and Harry both muttered at the same time, sensing their death knell. "Hermione, we were just -- " they started to protest.   
  
However, instead of commencing a huge chew-out session, she raced towards the sea, heading to the identical spot where Harry and Ron half-floated, eyes wide. Much to their prompt surprise, the girl was laughing.  
  
"I am SO going to kill you two!" Hermione screeched with mirth in her voice. Her two friends both had longer legs than she did, so swimming after them was a lost cause. Still, this didn't mean she couldn't try. The red head and darker haired boy both laughed, egging her on, as they swam off, swirving in different directions, Harry in the lead.   
  
Now this is a vacation, Hermione and Harry thought simultaneously. For a moment, Hermione thought she saw Harry pause slightly to look over his shoulder as that thought entered her mind, but her doubts were reaffirmed when she saw him make a teasing face.   
  
Not one of the three Hogwarts students thought about what could be resting ahead, waiting for their arrival back at the school of magic.   



	2. Mirror, mirror ...

  
Hey everyone. :)   
  
Well, I've got the first chapter up ... thanks for your comments on the prologue. I swear it's significant! I swear! :P   
  
Same rating on this one as the prologue: PG-13 for mild language and sexual references. Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, keep reviewing! I love to know your opinions! BTW, thanks to Hermione Potter for pointing out my typos. I'll have to make sure to be extra careful from now on!  
  
Oh yeah, and I think I have to say this again ... all characters are the property of JK Rowling, etc. (Harry: "Okay, last time, I am NOT ANYONE'S DAMN PROPERTY!")  
  
Adonise Atwater  
May 31, 2001  
  
**********  
  
She was running. Quickly. Tirelessly. She didn't understand why, but she simply was. As a matter of fact, the only thing she really could understand was the clear fact that she seemed to be the only person around. Her whole environment was completely devoid from all traces of another life. The girl's heart grew heavy with that awful feeling of loneliness, not from the effort of the journeying. It seemed quite odd, actually.   
  
  
She didn't seem to realize at first that she was covered in dry blood and mud as she reached into her robes to grab hold of her wand. Taking her eyes off the path before her, the brunette didn't see the small but jagged rock that stood in her way. The wand she had groped for somehow shot forward as she cursed under her breath, scrambling to clutch the end of it. Where was she, anyway?  
  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, the dry ground before her and underneath her wand split open, leaving a massive canyon right before her. The gigantic crack continued halfing the ground under her own body, and it was only by sheer luck that she reacted quickly enough, rolling slightly over to one side so that she didn't fall into the endless hole below her. However, the girl was still half dangling off the ledge. A cry threatened to escape from the deepest crevices of her throat, but something was holding it back like an invisible hand.   
  
  
Looking up, she saw the unexpected. A tall, dark, and black robed figure towered before her, somehow making her tremble to the last chestnut hair on her head. All that was visible of the shadowed "thing" were two eyes peering from the very back of the hood, and they were an intense green color. They much reminded her of Harry when he was angry, but it couldn't be ...  
  
  
The figure slowly reached a hand to its head, pulling the black hood back and off, revealing its face. His appearance was enough to make the girl gasp loudly in complete shock. Black, miskempt hair, the familiar green eyes (now emerald with an unseen darkness), and the remnants of an expression that used to be so friendly.   
  
  
"H-HARRY?!" she attempted to cry. All that came out was a small yelp.   
  
  
Lowering his expressionless gaze, "Harry" narrowed his eyes to green slits and made a low growling noise that seemed to come from every which direction. Then he began to speak.  
  
  
"I do not know you," he said -- or snarled, in a voice that was unusual and alien for him. Instead of the soft boyish tenor he'd always possessed, it was now an extremely hoarse and brutal baritone that threatened death itself.  
  
  
"But ... you do ... I'm Hermione ... don't you ... " The brunette struggled to reach a hand out to him, indicating that she couldn't hold on much longer to the ledge. Rocks were slipping, and the crevice was still growing. "My wand's gone, and ... "  
  
  
"You shame me. I do not know you." he said yet again. This was enough to make Hermione almost cry. It made her sick to her stomach to say that she didn't know Harry, and now - "Die. Now."  
  
  
"What ... what?!"   
  
  
Harry started towards her, wand pointed in his outstretched arm, his narrowed eyes somehow glassy and without an expression other than utter hatred.   
  
  
"I should've done this a long time ago. DIE."  
  
  
A silvery light shot out from the tip of his wand, heading right for the hand that clutched the rock. It began to crumble, and --  
  
  
She was falling. Not only physically, but mentally falling. Hermione was on a freefall towards what could be hell for all she knew, and she couldn't stop herself. She could faintly hear a voice echoing throughout the dark canyon she was soaring down at an unknown speed.  
  
  
" ... HOW COULD YOU ... ! NOOOOOO!"  
  
  
And she still heard the voice. The voice she knew could save her. But was it ... saying her name?  
  
  
"Hermione. Hermione ... HER-MIO-NE!"  
  
  
It was then that she hit the bottom of the canyon. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, almost afraid to at first, but with growing assurance as light flooded her sight. There were two figures hovering above her.  
  
  
"Hermione, you okay?"   
  
  
"You were only screaming bloody murder."  
  
  
As consciousness arrived in fuzzy bits, she gradually realized she wasn't on the floor of a seemingly bottomless pit, but instead was in her bed at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry watching over her. What were they doing in the girls' dormitory, anyway? Two girls' voices piped up.  
  
  
  
"Um, Hermione ... ? We thought you were sick, and that maybe the best thing to do would be to go run and get your two best friends ... "  
  
  
"Yeah, she didn't mind barging into the guys' dorms when she knew she'd get a chance at seeing Harry Potter in the buff ... so, how long was his broomstick ... ?"  
  
  
Hermione heard snickering and giggling.  
  
  
"HEY, I DO NOT SLEEP NAKED."  
  
  
"That's what you want everyone to think."  
  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on her that everything she thought had just happened ... with the canyon ... and "Harry" ... was just a dream. Ignoring the action occuring before her, she sighed as a wave of relief washed over her psyche, cooling her fever caused by the screaming fit, but began to blush as she saw that the whole Gryffindor house was looking at her, including most of the boys of the house.  
  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione announced, her voice slightly hoarse, but still firm. "I'd like to have my privacy."  
  
  
  
As everyone started filing out, returning to their respective rooms with disappointment, Ron decided hed contribute with, "That's right; show's over, folks ... nothing to see here ... erm. Harry, you sleep in the buff?"  
  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP."  
  
  
"I never exactly said you two could stay, either," said Hermione.  
  
  
"But, erm ... I'm ... " protested Ron.   
  
  
"School," The brunette started, "It starts in thirty minutes, you know." She rose from her bed, feeling no modesty at being in a nightgown around her two best friends who stared at her in utter disbelief. They were never able to really and truly understand her fickle behaviour.  
  
  
"Waitasec ... " started Harry. "One minute, you're screaming your lungs out, and now you're just going to act like nothing happened?"  
  
  
"You could at least tell us what your dream was about." said Ron.  
  
  
"I have no obligation to tell you my dreams." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
She approached a mirror and picked up a brush from the table beneath it, pulling it through her chestnut colored hair. It was now slightly thinner, but shinier and definitely more attractive. The frizz had also reduced to small tendrils of curls, much to her delight.  
  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too." the red head replied.   
  
  
Harry said nothing; for him, it was pretty much implied that the dream hadn't been a pleasant one, much less something she'd want to share. The special connection the two realized they possessed after four years allowed them to pretty much understand each others' thoughts and motives. Instead of prying for answers, Harry scratched his head and said carefully, "Well. If there's anything you need, you know ... "  
  
  
"Yeah," Hermione answered. "Thanks."   
  
  
She looked at the two boys before her, and suddenly felt very proud and lucky. Harry had matured into an extremely good looking guy. He had certainly grown taller, his eyes more eloquent and his hair darker (remaining in wild tufts), but he still wore glasses and was fairly thin for his age.  
  
  
Ron, on the other hand, held a more "light-hearted" appearance with his fiery red hair that had darkened slightly. His freckles had faded, but he still kept that ruddy boyish look, moreso in his eyes than anywhere else. The blue colour of them stood out and seemed extreme on a boy like him.  
  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, had changed more than Ron and Harry combined. The rest of her teeth had finally decided to catch up with her two front ones, creating a straighter smile. Her hair, as mentioned, now consisted of soft layers of curls instead of thick frizz and deepened to a dark chestnut color. Hermione's brown eyes remained the same, however, and still contained the majority of her expression and feelings.  
  
  
In the silence that fell upon the room in those few moments Hermione contemplated the change over the past four years, Ron had impatiently decided to leave with a stomp of his foot. ("Oi, classes start soon. Better get ready while we've got the time. Hermione'll change her mind later on ... ") This left the brunette alone with Harry.  
  
  
She turned to him with a fixed expression, and was glad the boy showed no trace of his dream-self.  
  
  
"Harry, I ... " Hermione started. She felt almost embarassed to explain. " ... dreamed I was the only one left. Everyone else in the whole world was gone, or dead, or something ... but then this huge canyon split open in the ground, and I was hanging off of it, and then you came, and then ... "  
  
  
Noticing Harry's strange expression, Hermione stopped. "What?" she asked.  
  
  
"I know," the darker haired boy said. "I forced you to fall."  
  
  
Hermione put on a face of complete shock, and didn't know if it was the fact it seemed he dreamed the same thing she did, or that he was being so nonchalant about the occurances.  
  
  
"And ... you don't even think this is ... weird?!"  
  
  
"Well, considering it was just a dream ... "  
  
  
"W-we had the same dream."  
  
  
"Yeah, but ... " Harry himself couldn't help but admit it was rather odd. "It is weird ... "  
  
  
"So. So what?" Hermione said.  
  
  
"What is there to do about it? It's nothing major," Harry shrugged. He found it slightly unnerving that Hermione would worry this much about a dream, especially on unlogical terms. It wasn't like her. "Besides, we always have had a strange kind of connection, like ... "  
  
  
"Like we know what we're thinking, yeah." Hermione nodded slowly, flushing a bit at his comment, and sighed. "Okay, coincidence. There's more than likely an explanation for it, I guess. But it was so real. And I would ... you would never ... uh, wait. You don't think I believe in all that paranormal stuff, right? Because if you do, you know ... "  
  
  
"No, of course not ... I think," he said. "But it's just a dream. You can't always take them seriously ... "  
  
  
Hermione said nothing, but made a mental note that the subject definitely needed some researching. Two people having the same dreams (and weird ones, at that) wasn't exactly normal.  
  
  
---  
  
An extremely tall and handsome boy began unpacking his belongings in his dorm room, placed on the very end of the Slytherin house. Black hair that shone blue in the sun streaming in from the window contrasted maliciously with his light skin and vivid, pale blue eyes, scowling as he promptly approached the light source and drew its curtains closed. Obviously, he wasn't exactly "well-aquainted" with the day.  
  
  
Being his first day at Hogwarts and having been sorted individually into the Slytherin house (also by partial recommendation), the boy did not have his school robes yet. Instead, he temporarily wore his normal black turtleneck, matching pants, and coordinating boots along with a leather jacket.  
  
  
As he reached into his golden, exotic-looking traveling trunk, he pulled out a silver plated candle holder and approached the mirror in his room. He set the item on the dresser below it, and drew a wand out of his jacket that seemed to be wrapped with scales belonging to some sort of serpent. Pointing at the candle holder with the wand, he murmured the word "lumos" and, upon touching it to the candle wick, the room was flooded with burning candlelight.  
  
  
He looked up, staring at something intangible deep within the looking glass. Whatever it was he saw in it, he was obviously intrigued, for the longer he stared into the mirror with penetrating ice blue eyes, the more drawn he was. Something - a shadow - began to swirl, deep within its glassy expanses, becoming more and more visible, thicker, and -  
  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door. The boy jumped, quickly turning toward the source of the disturbance, running a hand over the looking glass in one graceful sweep of his arm. Immediately, the haze disappeared and left no traces or suggestions that something was omniously swirling in deep smoke curls within it. Clearing his throat, the boy assumed a perfectly calm composure.  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked impatiently. Looking the interfering person up and down, he softened his tone. It was a girl, and despite some of his manners, he was taught to respect women. "What is it?"  
  
  
The girl looked down at a clipboard in her hands on which was a piece of parchment with various names and other papers.  
  
  
"Aaah, Ignacio Atwater?" she spoke in a lilting voice. "I have your schedule here. Classes are starting in a half an hour, so uh, you might want to get ready."  
  
  
"Alright." The boy - Ignacio - turned back to his mirror as if hesitating in thought of whether or not he'd actually go. He glanced at the looking glass uneasily, then back at the girl, and repeated with growing confidence, "Alright."  
  
  
Removing a satchel that seemed to be filled with the presence of nothing, Ignacio nodded. The two both left for their respective classes as soon as he received his schedule on the brown parchment.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat restlessly in Potions. Hermione being the only one who really ever listened out of the three, the two boys had been discreetly passing notes back and forth to kill time, since today wasn't a "hands on lesson" and a long, boring lecture instead.  
  
  
Never thought Snape's hair could be any color but black - Harry  
  
  
Yeah ... now it's more of a gray, heh - Ron  
  
  
Guano gray ... wait, is that possible? - Harry  
  
  
Don't wanna know how the hell you know what color bat shit is ... I know you've probably got some pretty weird fetishes, you being a Quidditch player ... with the broom and all, but that doesn't mean ... - Ron  
  
  
This was enough to put Harry and Ron into unsurpressable fits of laughter. Hermione whirled around, prepared to release her "what do you think you're doing" stare as the two offenders froze, anticipating the wrath of Snape's iron hand.  
  
  
However, it was sheer luck (which Harry already had plenty of) that at the identical moment they'd caused the disturbance, the dark haired, pale eyed Slytherin entered the classroom with an uneasy and self-conscious air. The class immediately commenced whispers and rumors about the new Hogwards student.  
  
  
Harry and Ron, both completely confused, did nothing but blink at each other as they were surrounded by voices gossiping and telling stories they'd heard.  
  
  
"... juvenille delinquent ... "  
  
  
"... I heard he came from the very depths of hell ... "  
  
  
"... part demon, part human ... "  
  
  
"... major, MAJOR player ... "  
  
  
At this, Ron turned to Hermione.   
  
  
"Did you know anything about a new kid?" he asked.  
  
  
The brunette nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, actually. Really nothing but improbable rumours, but ... "  
  
  
Ron and Harry both gave her a surprised look, which made Hermione throw her hands up in exhasperation.  
  
  
"Hey, I've gotta keep tabs on students somehow, even if it means resorting to rumors!"  
  
  
She noticed them turning to look at Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil, who were leaning over a desk and whispering rather loudly, thinking at the same time they were being oh-so-secretive.   
  
  
After surveying their loud-mouthed behavior, Harry pointed at them, glanced back at Hermione, and raised an eyebrow, starting to open his mouth to comment. He was quickly silenced when Hermione raised a finger at him.  
  
  
"Ah," she began. "Don't even start to think they're somehow wearing off on me."  
  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned, shrugging.  
  
  
Before the three could continue their own conversation, Snape's voice rose above the turmoil of the class.  
  
  
"Excuse me," he said sardonically, and with a sour look on his face. "I would be much honoured to have the silence of my own class."  
  
  
Harry felt put off when he found Snape's unnerving glare directed straight at him, but showed no reaction. He was fairly used to the Potions teacher's malice that was always particularly focused on him.  
  
  
"We have a new student today," Snape continued. "I'm proud to introduce to you the newest addition to Slytherin, Ignacio Atwater."  
  
  
As if he was unsure of what exactly to do next, Ignacio, who stood at the front of the classroom, hesitated, and bowed.  
  
  
Ron immediately went into snorts of laughter at this strange action, but quickly changed it to a hacking cough when he realized no one else was doing so.  
  
  
Harry thought the rest of the class would probably be joining Ron in his mocking behaviour if they didn't have the feeling the new student would show his gratitude to a warm welcome by bombing the school. He smiled to himself, slightly amused.  
  
  
Everyone jumped at Snape's sharp voice again. He had obviously seen the look on both the boys' faces.  
  
  
"POTTER, WEASLEY," he shouted vehemently. "THAT'S FIFTY POINTS POINTS APIECE FROM GRYFFINDOR. DISPLAYED MOCKING OF ANOTHER STUDENT."  
  
  
Ron and Harry began to stutter with protests, eyes wide in an incredulous manner. What about all the times Malfoy had teased them?  
  
  
Ignacio slung his seemingly empty book satchel over his shoulder nonchalantly and took an empty seat next to Hermione. Turning to sneak a look at the boy (who she couldn't help but admit was alluringly handsome, in a scary sort of way), she started when she noticed him gazing at her, unflinching, head propped up on a pale fist.  
  
  
"Please take out Potions for Dummies," said Snape irritably.  
  
  
The whole class did so, including Ignacio, who pulled the book out of his satchel. Hermione wondered what charm he had placed on his bag to make it lighter and appear as if it were filled with nothing from the outside.  
  
  
He still did not budge his stare, however.  
  
  
Hermione mentally squirmed under this odd attention.   
  
  
As soon as Ron caught on to the action before him, he immediately took interest. Leaning forward in his chair, he thumped Hermione on the shoulder lightly and whispered in her left ear,  
  
  
"Way to go; turning on all those Azakaban Juvie Delinquent hotties. Sexy. Say ... I've always wondered how long they could go ... "  
  
  
  
The redhead was promptly silenced by Hermione's fist, which hit Ron hard enough to stop his remarks and send him falling backwards in his chair. He moaned in pain from the spot he sat -- on the hard, cold floor, sitting on his bum.  
  
  
The inevitable was ... well, inevitable. Harry and Ron both winced in anticipation before Snape could say, "50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR A PIECE, WEASLEY AND GRANGER!"  
  
  
Hermione couldn't help but stifle a small giggle at this; Snape much reminded her of the Queen of Hearts from the Muggle story, Alice in Wonderland. She tried to imagine the professor in a huge dress made of cards, his black, greasy hair done up in pincurls. As she smiled, Ron and Harry both gave her a strange look.  
  
  
After this thought, she still couldn't ignore the new boy next to her.  
  
  
... what exactly does he want with me ... ?  
  
  
She almost liked the attention; Harry had never looked at her like that before ...  
  
  
Hermione shook her thoughts away, rather ashamed, and uneasily kept her face buried in her hands with her elbows on her book. Occasionally glancing at Ignacio, she impatiently waited the dismissal from her class which would free her from the Slytherin's piercing stare.  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



	3. Delinquents Are a Girl's Best Friend

  
Well, no reviews for chapter two ... are you guys hinting me? o.O; Here's chapter three ... rated PG-13 for mild violence, innuendo, and a couple choice words on Draco's side. :P Enjoy, and as always, PLEASE r/r!  
  
Adonise Atwater  
June 3, 2001  
  
At lunchtime, Hermione was the last to arrive in the cafeteria. She had been in the library, and was struggling under the weight of fifteen books, all under the subject of dreams. Peering around the towering stack that threatened to sway over any minute, she searched for her friends and quickly made her way to a table in the back when she heard Ron's familiar voice call out to her,  
  
"OI, HERMIONE! WE'RE OVER HERE!"  
  
Upon arriving, she grunted and sighed, releasing the books onto the table. Ron and Harry stared.  
  
"You sure you've got enough books there?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione casted a weary look at him. Her nightmares had kept her from getting decent sleep that past night.  
  
"Actually, no ... I definitely should have picked up more, but I was starting to nod off in the library."  
  
Ron picked up a random book entitled Dreams and our Universe. Giving a small crooked smile, he said, "Sounds like something Professor Trelawney would have been interested in, eh?"  
  
They were all happy that Divination was not a required course that year as Ron began reading from the book, much amused.  
  
"Visionary dreams can be disrupted when Neptune rotates past Uranus, sphery and divine in its control ... "  
  
The redhead cocked an eyebrow and giggled boyishly as Harry quietly snickered, wincing when Hermione swiftly leaned over the table, rescuing her book from the clutches of Ron and scoffing.  
  
"Funny, funny, funny ... " she muttered, yanking it away and slamming it shut. As soon as she did so, she paused with a weird feeling.  
  
It much reminded her of the same air she had in Potions earlier that day. Ignacio's bone chilling stare. The feverish tingling. Slowly, she turned around, trembling violently to look at the Slytherin, who sat far across the cafeteria.  
  
(I really wish you wouldn't do that.)  
  
(But it's only out of habit.)  
  
Hermione jumped at the shock of his thoughts voicing through her mind like wine through water as she looked at him in terror, freezing. Something compelled her to keep the eye contact with him, and it frightened her horribly.   
  
"Hermione? Something wrong?" Harry gave the girl an almost concerned look that went unnoticed. Without turning to directly look at him, Hermione nodded and rose from the table, much to Harry and Ron's immediate surprise. With eyes glazed over and a blank, expressionless mask on her face, Hermione made her way to the table Ignacio sat as if she were a limp marionette being dragged by the strings.  
  
The two she left behind gaped with wide eyes, speechless as she pulled a seat next to the rumored delinquent who was previously sitting alone. It was practically a taboo for a girl of her reputation to sit with him, much less attempt to strike up a normal conversation. Upon joining Ignacio, Hermione seemed to snap out of her sleepwalk-like state.  
  
Harry and Ron both shook their heads slowly in confusion and complete disbelief, jaws dropped, sitting in silence momentarilly. The darker haired felt the green-eyed-monster start to edge in on him gradually.   
  
"Now what the hell just compelled her to go off and do something like that?" complained Ron, finally voicing the unsaid. Harry, however, sat quietly, observing the scene across the cafeteria through narrowed eyes and with a frown, though he couldn't hear exactly what was being said because of the distance and the raised voices of Hogwarts students.  
  
"What's wrong, Potter? Juvie got your girlfriend?"  
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder, predicting correctly Draco Malfoy's pale, sneering face, framed with silvery blonde hair.   
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." he automatically snapped. This was in vain, however, for it only succeeded to amuse the fair haired boy. He'd obviously grown used to it. As Harry rolled his eyes (not before growling "asshole" at his rival), he thought he was sure Ron would somehow back him up, if he weren't watching the scene between Hermione and Ignacio so intently. Personally, he didn't see what was so interesting about them both. They were talking, so what? Yet, Harry still felt a pang of ever-so-slight jealousy every time he glanced in their direction.  
  
Soon, the strange pair were eagerly chatting back and forth, exchanging comments, and was noticed by the whole lunchroom. A veil of silence fell as all eyes were glued upon Hermione and Ignacio. Was it even legal for the smartest girl in the school to talk with this new student who was thought to have commited so many terrible crimes?  
  
"You ... you mean you've really ... actually read that book?" they heard Hermione's incredulous voice say.  
  
"Of course, it's a classic." They were all surprised by Ignacio's simple reply.  
  
Harry realized that it was the first time he'd heard him speak. His voice seemed abnormally soft, but still low, for a boy of his stature and appearance. Ron snickered.  
  
"HEY, INCOMING, FREAK!" A voice from behind Harry and Ron broke the silence in the room. Almost simultaneously, a wet ball of paper went flying toward the spot Ignacio and Hermione sat, deeply immersed in conversation.   
  
Draco smirked to himself in an immature, self-congratulating manner, pleased as he anticipated the spitwad thunking Ignacio right on the back of his head. However, his prediction was wrong.  
  
As if he sensed the offending projectile hurtling toward him at blinding speed, the blue-black haired boy simply raised a hand. The soggy paper ball stoped in midair, much to the amazement of the students in the cafeteria who had silenced their own voices to gawk at Hermione and Ignacio. Now, as Draco stared, wide-eyed with disappointment, they had yet another addition to the lunchtime spectacle.   
  
"Wow," uttered Harry under his breath. "He didn't even use his wand for that ... "  
  
It wasn't only the fact he used magic without his wand, but also his reaction time to something he didn't even seem to see coming.   
  
Ignacio lowered his hand, causing the spitwad to fall the ground. Listlessly, he drew his wand out of his leather jacket, an omnious look clouding his face. Ron, Harry, and the rest of the audience watched carefully as he growled something inaudible, pointing in Malfoy's direction over his shoulder. Ignacio didn't even do so much as turn around to face his offender.   
  
A brilliant light shot out from the end of the Slytherin student's wand and bolted in Draco's way. Its victim jumped slightly, expecting something to hit him immediately, but remained unphased. He did not realize what it was that made the whole lunchroom point and laugh - a chicken sat contentedly atop his head.  
  
Glaring at Ron's approving grin, Draco scowled.  
  
"What, Weasley?" he spat. "You look like you finally got laid and now you want something from me."  
  
Harry quickly seized the opportunity to embarass his long time rival furthermore.  
  
"Uh, no ... but maybe that chicken wouldn't mind." Both he and Ron grinned.  
  
"Wha -- ?"  
  
Draco glanced up, and screamed in humiliation.  
  
"WEASLEY, POTTER - YOU DIE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He quickly turned to Goyle, who sat to his left, indicating for him to remove the bird at once. The beefy giant of a boy did so obediently with one swift swipe of his arm. The chicken, disgruntled at having to leave his newfound nesting place, ran off and out of the cafeteria. Feathers still remained in Draco's hair, making him look even more like a complete idiot.  
  
Ignacio overheard his "proclamation of death" directed to Ron and Harry, and dubiously stood up.   
  
"Shouldn't you be referring to me?" he said calmly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes with annoyance.  
  
"Not unless you're the one who ... who did that, moron."  
  
Ignacio neared the spot where his competitor sat, both glaring as the latter rose from his chair as well.  
  
"What if I did do it?" Ignacio said, a hint of mordancy in his voice.   
  
"Either you did, or you didn't, pretty boy." This comment caused Harry and Ron to glance at each other with surpressed mirth. Draco was pretty feminine featured himself. "What's it gonna be?"  
  
The two were face to face by now. Ignacio was slightly taller, but Draco earned an advantage with speed.  
  
The darker haired retorted to the question with a malicious fist heading straight into the direction of Draco's nose. As the injured stumbled back with the force of the blow, he anticipated his next move -- a left-handed uppercut to Ignacio's jaw.  
  
Draco rose ... prepared ... and --  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin. Each."   
  
He whirled around, seeing Professor McGonagall as the source of the voice. The boy knew this would draw back their lead on Gryffindor, making the two houses even. He knew how mad his father would be, and felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he thought about the horrible things his father would probably do to him, despite Draco being his son.  
  
As Draco commenced protests, much reminiscent of Ron and Harry's position in Potions earlier that day. Ignacio shrugged and composed himself, taking his seat next to Hermione once more. Apparantly, it didn't make any difference to him whether or not Slytherin won with the most points at the end of the school year.  
  
"DAMN IT! If he wouldn't have STARTED the FUCKING fight, then maybe I wouldn't have followed! I don't have to stand for this shit! I don't have to take this goddamn crap! My father is the wealthiest, most powerful ... "  
  
Professor McGonagall completely ignored Draco's fluent cursing and instead, crossed her arms.  
  
"Twenty five more points from Slytherin. Inappropriate use of language."  
  
The violent boy repeated another word and stomped back to his seat, resigned, and not forgetting to kick a nearby empty chair in a sudden paroxysm of anger. It was promptly sent flying across the lunchroom.  
  
Harry looked at Ron; Ron looked at Harry. They were both slightly relieved that Slytherin's lead was taken back.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Harry said, amusement in his voice. Upon looking back at the dissheveled Malfoy, who was wiping his bloody nose with Crabbe's sleeve, he was promptly given a sharp glare.  
  
"Shut up, Potter." Draco growled.  
  
---  
  
Mrs. Granger reached up, sighing and wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeve.   
  
"Geeze," she muttered tiredly, as she dropped an extremely heavy box full of baubles and junk items down on the ground from the attic. After doing so, she climbed down the fold-out lader and sat on the very last step.  
  
"Never thought I'd finally get that cleared out."  
  
Hermione's mother momentarilly surveyed the cardboard box of old items, and wondered how long they'd been in the attic, wrapped in newspapers dating further back than her own birth.   
  
After resting for awhile on the makeshift chair, she rose again, kneeling in front of the box she'd dropped from the attic carelessly and began removing items. Mrs. Granger smiled at the music box she remembered from her days of being younger, the rag doll that always used to comfort her, and --  
  
The archery bow was strangely alien to her. She couldn't remember seeing it anytime before. Picking it up and running her fingers over its cool, aqua colored metal surface, she furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to recall it to her memory.   
  
The bow was cold to the touch, and wherever she placed her hands, the surface would ripple as if something were being dropped in it ... it would turn into a liquid that was still able to be held and keep shape. She was reminded of stones dropping in a pond.  
  
"Desirus's Bow ... " she murmured softly, because that, of course, was what it was. The silvery engraved letters on the grip made it clear and obvious. The piece of archery equiptment, however, was missing something, and Mrs. Granger couldn't quite put her finger on what it needed to be complete.   
  
The woman chuckled, almost pleased with herself.  
  
"Perhaps Hermione would appreciate archery ... "  
  
---  
  
The same Slytherin girl who had given Ignacio his class schedule now carried his Hogwarts school robes in a box, its new, clean folds giving off a crisp smell. She had been directed by Dumbledore to drop the robes off in Ignacio's dorm, and she was, of course, following the orders.  
  
Since Dumbledore had given her a skeleton key which was able to open every lock on every dorm in Hogwarts, she was easily able to get into the boy's room. The lithe girl entered, and sat the box on a bed - she wasn't sure exactly which belonged to Ignacio.  
  
Taking advantage of the fact no one else was in the dorm, she looked around for anything interesting. Who knows, she thought. Maybe I'll find someone's dead body. She laughed nervously, but her feigned mirth quickly died down.  
  
Her eyes went from the beds, to the dressers, to the small bathroom, and finally came to rest on a mirror towards the center of the room. She couldn't explain it, but as she neared the looking glass, the blonde felt slightly uneasy.  
  
She stared at her reflection long and hard. If was somehow not her own ... yet also, it was. Narrowing her eyes, she turned her head. Her mirror self did so too. The girl brushed a pale lock of hair out of her face. Sure enough, her reflection followed along.   
  
Slowly, she raised her right hand and waved it. She startled, expecting the looking glass to mimic her last action, but gasped in terror when she saw quite the opposite. The mirror began to cloud up before her very eyes, an image starting to emerge through the foggy visage.  
  
However, before she could get a clear look, she stumbled backwards, jaw dropped with shock, struggling to rise and bolt out of the room. The girl knew about Ignacio's reputation, and wasn't about to take a chance on the mirror being some kind of mass killing device.  
  
---  
  
Right after lunch, Harry hit the fields early for a little extra Quidditch practice by himself. Hermione was there to watch him, as usual, with her head in her hands, and her elbows on her knees. She smiled as he dove gracefully from high altitudes on his broom and performed loops in mid-air, almost sure that he'd get the position as team captain this year.   
  
The sun was just right, and it was slightly breezy. Trees rustled restlessly behind the stadium's bleachers. Hermione tilted her head back, absorbing every possible moment of it. The end of the summer season would soon turn to fall, and from there to winter.   
  
Harry thought about ceasing his practice to talk to Hermione about lunch, but wasn't exactly sure if it was a smart idea. She'd been acting extremely strange recently, and he didn't know whether or not she'd be touchy about the subject of the new Slytherin student.   
  
At that exact moment, Ignacio entered the stadium, advancing up the steps of the bleachers and towards Hermione.   
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
Harry glared, his jealousy flaring, partially because of his intense concentration of his practice which magnified his every feeling. Venting his slight anger, he threw his body flat against his broom for speed and growled a curse under his breath. He watched Hermione and Ignacio out of the corner of his eye for the remainder of his time.  
  
"HARRY! HEY, LOOKING GOOD!" He froze at the sound of a familiar voice, and slowly looked down. There was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, whom he'd been in love with for three years. At least, he thought so.   
  
Harry blushed furiously at the oriental girl's shout as he made his descent to to ground.   
  
"Hey Cho," he finally stammered. The boy prayed she wouldn't notice his red face, or would pass it off just as working extremely hard at practice - mainly the latter.   
  
"So, I'm sure you'll be placed as Gryffindor team captain this year." she said oversweetly. Harry only managed to swallow and nod, smiling weakly. "I personally don't think that I could even dream of an accomplishment such as that, but ... I could always hope, right?" Her voice was dripping with hints.  
  
"Um, I er, think you're good." Harry mentally smacked himself on the forehead. What kind of a comment was that? Cho giggled with a very high-pitched quality, and tossed her long, black braid back over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, thanks ... " she said self-confidently. "Ah, you mind giving me a ride, maybe? It'd be fun. Besides, I think the rest of your team will be out here shortly, since Gryffindor has the field today."  
  
"I, er ... " Harry could feel his jaw working as he thought. He was hoping he could practice alone for a little while. Not that he didn't like the fact of letting Cho ride on his broom with him (which he blushed at - it was an oddly bold request, and sounded ... well, not right, anyway) ... but the more the thought about it, the more he began to think it was actually a good idea. Harry glanced cunningly at Hermione and Ignacio, both in a serious conversation. She was obviously trying to make him jealous, so why couldn't he retaliate? "Sure." His voice was filled with more confidence.  
  
"Great!" Cho said brightly, and smiled. Harry dismounted his broom, leaving it floating in mid-air, and let his feet hit the ground. He held the Ravenclaw girl by her waist (who promptly cried, giggling, "That tickles!") and hoisted her off the grass and onto the back of the broom with a grunt. Harry then threw a leg over the Firebolt himself, pulling his body up until he was safely balanced. He smiled, more pleased at the thought of Hermione's reaction than having a beautiful girl wrap both arms around him as he pushed off the ground with his left foot.  
  
Into the air they went, Cho shrieking with delight whenever Harry made a sharp turn. He was careful not to try any of his more risky stunts since there were two on the broom instead of just one. The boy jerked the Firebolt up quickly, and they shot high into the sky, climbing even higher every second.   
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at the girl, who's eyes were clamped tightly closed and mouth was in a broad smile. "HARRY POTTER, YOU'RE THE DEVIL!" she cried, laughing. He simply turned back around, a smirk crawling onto his face when he noticed Hermione's shocked look and reaction, finally turning her head up towards them.  
  
Hermione was frightened. It was dangerous for two people to be on a broom at once, and she was almost sure that there was probably a rule against it in the school rule book under the brooms/flying section. Cupping both hands around her mouth, she shouted at the top of her voice, "HARRY! COME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The Gryffindor felt his plan was working. Looking down at Hermione, he furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, smiling and mouthing the words "I can't hear you." Her face grew more and more concerned, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.   
  
The next few moments were a bit of a blur. He heard Cho shouting frantically, saw Hermione waving her arms and jumping up and down in the air, and upon looking straight ahead, he realized he was flying straight into one of the goals on the Quidditch field. Harry's eyes grew big as he froze and smacked into the hard, metal pole, knocking both him and Cho off the broom, both screaming with the 35 foot fall.  
  
---   
  
When Harry finally came to his senses, he was lying outstretched in the grass of the Quidditch field. Hermione was peering into his face, hovering above him, along with Ignacio and Cho. They had an exasperated look on their face, except for Cho, who was extremely worried. She couldn't believe Harry could be so careless - and leave her with a bruised nose where her face hit the broom - yet nonetheless was distressed over his well-being.  
  
"Harry," Hermione muttered. "Are you okay?" She was annoyed, but still showed concern for her friend. He merely scowled, got up, brushed himself off, and picked up his halfed broom. He cursed when he saw it was splintered in two, and started off in complete humiliation. Hermione immediately sighed and followed behind him, leaving Ignacio and Cho.   
  
"I asked you a question." she said. "Are you okay?" Harry eventually grew tired of Hermione staying constantly at his heel, and whirled around.   
  
"I'm fine." he said simply. She obviously wasn't pleased with this answer.  
  
"You know, you're only lucky I reacted quickly enough to put a charm on you that slowed your momentum with that horrible fall. Couldn't on Cho, however ... it only works on one person at a time. She seems okay, though ... " Hermione smiled. Harry didn't return it.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." His voice was dripping with embarassment and sarcasm, such that it made Hermione stop dead in her tracks and let Harry continue back to the school alone. She stared after him and furrowed her eyebrows.   
  
(He's been acting so odd recently ... )   
  
  
  



	4. The Legend of the Kiss

Hey minna -   
Here's Chapter 4 for y'all. :P Sorry it's kind of long compared to some of the other chapters, but there's a major plot turn in this one. I won't be able to update again until sometime next weekend because I'm going to Washington, DC! Eee, yay me! ^ . ^ Anyhow, I'll be writing on the way there and back, of course, and like always, R/R, please! ^^ It keeps me motivated!  
  
This chapter's rated PG-13 for mature situations and a huge make-out scene. o.O; Had to fit one of those in this chapter somehow! Tell me what you guys think!  
  
Props go to JK Rowling, of course, for writing one of the biggest book series in the world! ^^   
  
Adonise Atwater  
  
---  
  
  
The weeks went by, each day ultimately building toward a resignation for Harry's attempts. His incident on the Quidditch field did not exactly win back Hermione's attention - as a matter of fact, she seemed to be drawing away from him more and more. He missed her presence beside him at lunch, and she even began to stop coming to his practices. Harry could not help but act in a selfish manner towards his new rival. Everytime he glimpsed Hermione and Ignacio together, a sharp, electric twinge of jealousy ran through his body, worse than the first time he'd felt that way.  
  
At lunch one day, Ron noticed Harry's behaviour. He saw his green eyes diverted in a direction behind he and his friend and the messy-haired head in his hands. In a mad attempt to cheer Harry up, Ron screwed up his face, rolling his eyes back in his head, spreading his mouth wide open, and flaring his nostrils.  
  
"Look, I'm a demonic pig," he had said through short staccato snorts. Seeing that this had no effect on Harry's mood, Ron sighed. "Okay. There's a school dance in a week or so. Why don't you ask Hermione? It's not like she's going out with Ignacio, or -- "  
  
Harry jolted out of his dazed stupor, assuming a helpless, wide-eyed expression.  
  
"Y-you really think there's a possibility that they're actually going out?!"  
  
He threw his head into his folded arms. Ron promptly rolled his eyes with exasperation. He had never seen Harry act this way before, but nonetheless could relate to his situation and how he felt.  
  
"So. You're in LOVE with her, seems to me."  
  
"I AM NOT! I just ... she shouldn't be with a guy like ... like ... like THAT! He's a ... "  
  
"Listen. Hermione knows what's good for her!" Ron hoped. "You know her, I know her. I mean, how many times has she gotten US out of trouble? If worse comes to worse, she'll know how to defend herself, even if it's just through spitting out random facts!"  
  
Ron, however, wasn't exactly too sure of his own words; his confident manner wore off too quickly. Running a hand through his red hair, he let out a moan of agony for Hermione. They both weren't too secure on the suggestion that she'd be able to handle Ignacio trying something on her.  
  
---  
  
A cold, bone-chilling voice spoke - no, snarled - from the depths of a dark cellar beneath the school known as Hogwarts. A rotten, moldy stench filled every crevice of the room, long forgotten. Something shadowy moved in the corner of the space, hovering in front of a tall dressing mirror.  
  
"Boy," it hissed. "Have you done my bidding?"  
  
A figure emerged in the mirror, hidden beneath coils of smoke. It was a boy, wih eyes so extremely blue and hair shining a dark color that matched along with it. His mouth seemed to falter on words like a child's first skate on frozen ice as he searched for a response.  
  
"Voldemort," he whispered quietly, for that was the shadowy creature's name. "I ... I hadn't enough time, you see ... I can't ... " His voice was apologetic and thick with uneasiness.   
  
"SILENCE! I brought you back from the dead twice, and this is how you repay your Saviour?!"  
  
"NO! I -- "  
  
"I want the newborn child first. Then kill the Potter boy; bring me his body. If I don't have these things done within a week, I'll have you put to death for good. I promised you that if you were successful, I'd grant you power beyond belief and equal to mine, but I'm starting to have my doubts ... boy."  
  
He was aghast and shaking. Swallowing hard, he fought for a reply like before. "O ... of course. Within a week."  
  
"Good. That's all." The dark lord waved a hand over the smooth cold surface of the looking glass, turning away from it immediately. When the smoke had cleared and the mirror was back to its normal appearance, red eyes flashed, being the only truly visible feature on him. "Idiot."  
  
---  
  
Ignacio was racing down the hall alone. Alone, and without Hermione. His mind was pumping almost as fast as his legs, but not as confused and twisted. Full of mixed feelings, he continued down the Slytherin corridor.  
  
His brain started thinking back to the time about a year ago when it had happened. It. That *it* being an incident that would have killed any normal human ... but no. He didn't like to think about it. He couldn't think about it.   
  
Ignacio's brain was going between decisions like a pendulum, but a pendulum on the edge of insanity. It was swinging so fast and with such momentum that he didn't hear the snicker of three boys as he neared the steps leading down towards the Slytherin main room. One of the group - a blonde that seemed to be the leader - had discreetly thrust his foot out, causing Ignacio to fly forward.   
  
Down the stairs he went, tumbling, tumbling. The pendulum still swinging, swinging even harder. He didn't even realize what was happening until his head hit the bottom step.  
  
It stopped swinging, and everything was black after that.  
  
---  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts was a fairly easy class that day. Harry and Ron, sitting next to each other and towards the back of the room as usual, eyed an empty seat that was occupied by Hermione at one time.  
  
"I don't get it," Harry muttered quietly and out of the side of his mouth. "It's like she's not even at this school anymore."   
  
Ron nodded listlessly in agreement. "Yeah. Trying to just go up and talk to her is no use ... she waves us off like she doesn't even know us."  
  
The two boys breathed in a sigh, letting it out simultaneously. Their gaze went from the vacant desk to Hermione, who placed herself in the front. She seemed to be drained of all life ... mainly because Ignacio wasn't there with her.   
  
Harry and Ron both noticed this at the same time, and looked at each other in confusion.   
  
"Crikey. Where the bloody 'ell is he?" Ron said, narrowing his eyes. Harry did so as well, attempting to divine Hermione's emotions from the expression on her face. This was faintly impossible, for her long chestnut hair covered her eyes from the side and her nose was buried in a book.   
  
He stared, long and intently, and for the first time actually noticed how beautiful Hermione was. Harry's expression softened as his green eyes widened in amazement from behind black-rimmed glasses. Why hadn't he seen it before? Maybe he deserved this treatment - he had been paying more attention to Cho than his best friend for two years, and he hadn't really realized how much Hermione cared for him, even when she told him so. Harry was hit with this hard, and was struck with the loss of something that could have been.   
  
"Ron." Harry whispered. "I think I'm going to try and talk to her after class or later on tonight. About Ignacio. It's no use trying to pretend we don't notice it. Besides, I'm feeling a little suspicious about ... things."   
  
The red head blinked. "You sure, Harry?" he said. "She's got a temper, y'know. And she just might flare up at you if you question her about this. Hermione might be touchy about the subject, or ... " Looking around to make sure no one was watching them, Ron leaned in closer. " ... it might be ... you know ... that time of the month."  
  
Harry grinned. Ron figured it was the first time he'd done so in awhile.   
  
"I'm sure. If she does get mad at me, well ... I suppose it's better than her COMPLETELY ignoring us." Harry'd obviously forgotten about Hermione's wrath - specifically the Silent Treatment.   
  
"A'right. Good luck."  
  
Ron and Harry didn't realize that someone actually had been listening in from a seat to their far left. Draco, who was particularly interested in Harry's suspicion, smirked with a pleased attitude.  
  
"What do you know," he said cooly. "Maybe they do have some sense in those little moron heads of theirs."  
  
The blonde made a mental note to keep tabs on their actions.  
  
---  
  
Hermione was glad that the class was finally dismissed. No - - beyond glad. Throughout the whole period, she could not get her mind off of Ignacio, her new companion. As she sighed and swept her books off her desk, making her way through the crowd of students and out the room, she remembered what he'd told her earlier.  
  
"Hermione, listen. I'm going to have to skip the next class." Ignacio had said. Hermione recalled the urgency in his voice that sounded almost as if something would forever change.   
  
"That's fine," she said, smiling. "But why do you have to tell me this?"  
  
"Because," Ignacio's voice was breathless. " ... because it's something very important, and dangerous, and ... "  
  
"Then you shouldn't go ... I mean, it can't be ... "   
  
The dark-haired boy quickly put a finger to Hermione's mouth gently to silence her.   
  
"Shh. I have to. You can't let anyone know."   
  
Hermione had agreed, but regretted doing so as she continued down the Hogwarts corridor leading to her next. God, she felt so empty without ... him ... by her side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry, but was too distracted to voluntarily approach him and strike a conversation. She was already subconsciously forgetting their own bond.  
  
Suddenly, she was reminded of her dream she'd had about a month and a half ago ... when they'd first come back from the short school holiday at the beach. She remembered the being she recognized as Harry ... the canyon, and ...   
  
Did they have any connection with the nightmares she'd been having recently? They were almost as, if not more, disturbing than that one. Last night, she had dreamed something having to do with Ignacio ... and a child, born by her. This startled Hermione, but what was even more startling was the fact that Ignacio had shot an arrow into the baby's heart, killing it.   
  
Hermione realized that the most distinguishable thing was the bow and arrow he used to put the baby to death. She recalled its smooth, blue surface that rippled at the touch, yet somehow stayed solid. It was comforting to remember its texture, but not what it had been used for.   
  
Heading to the bathrooms and setting her schoolbooks down on the floor in front of a sink, Hermione began rubbing her tired eyes. She wished she could find out the source of these nightmares -- and rid herself of them, but ultimately that Ignacio was with her. She needed his presence, and could go as far to say she was obsessed with the boy.   
  
Still, she could not explain her desire. It was maddeningly consuming her, bit by bit.   
  
Hermione started to Madam Pomfrey's office when she heard the call for all 6th year girls.  
  
---  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood in front of a girl, wand in hand, closely examining her with narrowed eyes. She pursed her lips and stared intently into her face.  
  
"Hmm. Turn around. Show me your back," the older woman said. The fifth-year immediately did so, a little frightened. She was definitely not used to checkups at the nurse's, and whimpered quietly as Madam Pomfrey nodded, and drew a little blood using a small spell. This was quickly collected into a vial, labled, and stored on a shelf among with many others. "Okay, sweetie, you're done. Next."  
  
As the girl left, a tall, bearded, older man walked into the nurse's office, much to her amusement.  
  
"Ah, ready for your checkups, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey said, laughing.  
  
"I think I'll pass." Dumbledore grinned, showing white teeth that matched his long facial hair. "Actually, I was just dropping in to see how things are going -- what kind of things you're checking for."  
  
"Fortunately, I think all I've got left are the sixth year girls -- and what I'm looking for is mainly diabeties, mono, chickenpox, smallpox, oxpox ... "  
  
"Even Muggle diseases, hmm? Anything else?" Dumbledore questioned skeptically, raising a bushy white eyebrow.  
  
"Pregnancy." Madam Pomfrey began looking at one of the blood filled vials closely, whispering "magnificius". Immediately, the view of the vial became askew, but was enlarged so that she could observe it more carefully.  
  
"Pregnancy. That's a new one. I wouldn't think --"  
  
"Neither would I, but you have to be certain, you know," Madam Pomfrey shrugged. "NEXT, please."  
  
As Dumbledore slipped out the entrance of the nurse's office, Hermione brushed past him uneasily, glancing about the room. It wasn't that she hadn't been here before; it was just the fact that she was being examined this time. Madam Pomfrey seemed to notice this.  
  
"Relax, sweetie." she murmured, sitting Hermione down on a chair. "Now, open your mouth ... " She did so. " ... stick out your tongue ... good. Now spread your arms out ... and ... " Madam Pomfrey ran her wand down Hermione's stomach. "Virgo verum ..."   
  
Hermione gasped as she felt what seemed a hand that plunged into her stomach, parting through her skin and the membrane of her insides, pushing aside her bones. She bit her lip to keep from crying out loud in pain, trying to keep back tears. Blood was tasted on her lip and felt in her palms where she had pressed her nails deep into the flesh.  
  
The hand seemed to be searching for something, and stopped abruptly for an obscure reason. Hermione shook violently, her consciousness threatening to give way until finally the feeling withdrew.   
  
"What the ... " she gasped breathlessly. "What the heck was that?!" Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey with wild eyes. She, however, had her mind on something else - and had an almost sad expression on her face as she shook hear head slowly.   
  
"There must be some kind of mistake ... " she said, talking to herself. "Virgo verum."  
  
Hermione took a step back at these words. "NO! You just ... UGH ... " This time, she froze with the pain, which was much harsher than before. She could feel it searing through her and dissolving her inside out. The searching didn't seem it would ever stop -- it was continuous, until Hermione thought she'd die of it.   
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed, releasing the spell. She slumped slightly, and returned to her desk, writing something on parchment and slipping it into a folder that was labled "Granger, Hermione". Hermione quickly approached the nurse, still wincing with slight pain.  
  
"If you don't mind telling me," she hissed with building anger, "why you had to DO that, WHAT it's for and WHY you look so ... "  
  
The older woman looked up at Hermione with disappointment filling her eyes. "Dear, you must promise to remain calm."  
  
"Of course, anything ... just what is it?"  
  
"Virgo verum," Madam Pomfrey said slowly. "is a spell used to determine if a girl is ... with child. And ... "  
  
" ... yes?" Hermione began to feel wary, not wanting to think ...  
  
"I performed it twice on you, just to make sure, but ... Hermione, you're pregnant."  
  
She was stunned, her mouth open and eyes round as saucers. Pregnant! But from whom? She hadn't done anything with anyone. Hermione shook her head, swallowing.  
  
"No, no. You see, I have a reputation to keep, and I haven't done anything with anyone."  
  
"I'm afraid you must have, dear. It's the only way."  
  
"It can't be true! Do it again, please! It'll prove you wrong."   
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "You'll go into shock from pain. I've already done it twice."  
  
"I AM NOT PREGNANT! PLEASE! You HAVE to listen to me! There's NO WAY!"  
  
"Take this folder to Dumbledore. You'll be leaving Hogwarts immediately." She sounded distant and regretful.  
  
"L ... leaving ... " Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. How in the world could this happen? She couldn't remember anything that would have caused her to be pregnant. As a matter of fact, she'd never even been kissed!   
  
The brunette swept her books off the ground, a determined look coming over her face. Hermione would prove the school nurse wrong -- that she would. All the way to Dumbledore's office she stormed, fuming that someone could make a mistake such as Madam Pomfrey's.   
  
---  
  
Harry and Ron walked side by side, heading to the Gryffindor house. School was over with, and it was almost time for dinner.   
  
"Okay, so ... er, what should I say to Hermione?" Harry asked. He still had his mind on those matters.  
  
"Ask her what she sees in that big, stone-headed git, and then wrap her in your arms, kissing her passionately." Ron grinned. Harry merely glared at this.  
  
"I told you," he said angrily and between his teeth. "I am NOT in love with Hermione."  
  
"Did I say you were?" The red head snickered, shoving both hand into the pockets of his robes. His amused expression quickly left his face when he passed a group of girls in a small circle who were gossiping about something that evidently intersted them. "Say, Harry ... listen. What are they talking about?"  
  
"That Granger girl and that new kid ... "  
  
" ... they did WHAT?!"  
  
" ... pregnant, now, as a matter of fact ... "  
  
" ... someone as smart as she?!"  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell were they talking about?   
  
"That ... those ... " Harry murmured. " ... can't be true ... " He stared straight ahead.  
  
"Of course not." Ron said in an obvious attempt to appease his friend and get him to hurry. He didn't mean to cause him to slow down their progress. "Come on, Harry. We'll be late for dinner, and you need to talk to her, anyway, before we go. You can bring it up to her then, I guess."  
  
Harry swallowed. "You're right, you're right. It's probably just rumours ... "  
  
His mind was jumping back from possibility to possibility, and even more possibilities when he saw Hermione suddenly tear through the crowd, books clutched in her arms, eyes and face wet with tears. The whole of the crowd in the hall went silent as she made her way ahead of them all, alone in front of a body of students who had probably already heard about ...  
  
When she turned around to face everyone, Hermione let out a dry, choked sob as she slumped to the ground, her knees giving way. She looked up with eyes of despair underneath chestnut tendrils from her place on the cold ground.  
  
"What ... ?" she finally managed to say with a strangled voice. "I guess ... you've all heard about ... me." Hermione shuddered, trying her utmost to keep her feelings inside, but failing miserably. "I'm sorry I've let you all down ... I'm leaving Hogwarts forever."   
  
Gasps echoed through the hall. Hermione Granger ... the smartest girl, with the most promising future ... was leaving?   
  
"I'm so sorry ... for what's happened ... " A short, whimper escaped from her throat as she quickly got herself up, stumbling momentarilly. She neglected taking her books along with her.   
  
Harry and Ron watched this scene in complete shock. So it was true. They turned to each other with wide eyes, and hurried after Hermione, not forgetting to get her books to take back to her. The two were lucky that the rest of the crowd was currently either too stunned or talking even more about Hermione's problems that they didn't bother following her with inquiries.   
  
---  
  
By the time Harry arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron, Hermione was sitting in a cherrywood chair placed directly beside a blazing fire. Her head was buried in her hands, and she was shaking violently with despair. The two approached the saddened girl cautiously.   
  
"Hermione ... ?" Harry whispered softly, attempting to get her attention. It wasn't that he didn't want to console her, it was just that he wasn't used to seeing her like this. It made him uneasy.  
  
Hermione drew in a long breath, shuddering upon its exhale. She looked up at her two friends, her face pale and tired. The firelight flickered on her face, lighting it up slightly and making her eyes appear extremely bright. "Yes ... ?" Her voice sounded as if she were wrestling with her own feelings.   
  
Harry gulped. It's either now or never, he thought to himself, and knew it was going to be now. With growing confidence, he sat on the table in front of Hermione's chair, nodding to Ron. The redhead took this action seriously and left, heading out the door they had just entered.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Hermione, this past month ... I don't know what's happened to you. You've been ignoring me and Ron, and ..."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. "Ignoring?! I have not ... "  
  
"You have, and you can't deny it. And to tell the truth it has been ... " Making me jealous? Causing me to fall at ends with envy? " ... nerve-wracking. We've been best friends for four years now."  
  
"Tell me how I have been ignoring you."  
  
"To begin with, whenever we so much as attempt to talk to you, you sound distant, and wave us off."  
  
Hermione thought, and hesitated. "Okay, I-I guess I'll grant you that. I'm sorry. I've had so much on my mind, and I've been so tired, and you have no - "  
  
"It's fine, it's fine. Your seat beside us in classes and at lunch has been empty ... "  
  
"But that's because -- !"  
  
"Hermione, calm down." Harry laughed a bit at her behaviour. It put them both slightly more at ease. "It's okay. Another thing ... you've been with that new Slytherin ... Ignacio Atwater ... every hour of every day."  
  
The brunette looked down at the ground, a pained look coming over her face. She suddenly went paler than she was already from her mourning, and choked.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry said. He decided against reaching out to the girl.  
  
" ... yes?" Hermione's response was weak and high pitched with the voice quality of a little girl.   
  
"What is he doing to you? What ... " What do you see in him? Why do you like him better than me? " ... compells you to be with him so much?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry. She was crying again, and appeared so vulnerable. "What ... what if I couldn't tell you ... ?"  
  
Harry was startled, and shocked. Never before had she told him that "she couldn't tell" him something. Instead of confiding in the boy, she sunk down off the chair and to the ground in front of the table where he sat, her head resting on his knee. He couldn't help running a hand through her chestnut hair, patting her head -- his touch calmed her violent shaking and sobs. Hesitating slightly, Harry lifted her chin with his other hand and peered into her clear grey eyes. They were so honest, so truthful -- whatever it was she couldn't tell him, it wasn't that she straight out wouldn't -- it was that she really was not able to. They both gazed intently into each other's faces, Hermione's still streaked with tears.  
  
"Harry," she whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry ... so sorry ... "  
  
"I-It's my fault ... honestly. I didn't trust you."  
  
Silence.  
  
" ... how?"  
  
Harry bit his lip, and turned his head away slightly. "Oh God, jealousy."  
  
Hermione managed a weak smile. Did this mean that all these years weren't wasted? She wrapped her small arms around Harry's waist, resting her head once again on his knee, closing her eyes and breathing in his smell. His scent reminded her of pine. Harry uneasily watched the girl, growing slightly red. Suddenly, he felt a tugging at his mind --   
  
The darker haired boy then did something he'd never done before. Placing both hands under Hermione's arms, he lifted her up slightly, and neared her until slowly, their lips met. The two both tensed for a moment, but eventually eased into the kiss. Hermione was leaning into it so much, using Harry as her stability in the moment that stood still in time.   
  
She let her hands grasp at the cloth of his robe, pulling him even more into her arms. Her fists closed on his sleeves, tensing and then untensing as she trembled with feeling. Hermione knew that all she wanted right now was here -- and that as long as she was with this being before her, she didn't have to worry about a thing. All thoughts of Ignacio somehow left her mind, and she was bewildered that when she was near Harry, she didn't feel the same need to be with the Slytherin student. She was a traveler on uncharted territory, and was greatly intrigued by this new continent.  
  
Harry felt an exploring tongue on his lips, making him flush even redder. He responded with his own, wondering how he knew exactly what to do as they both intertwined. Allowing Hermione to wrap her hands around his neck, pressing him harder and harder into the kiss until he thought they must be indistinguishable, he didn't hear the creaking of the door as Ron slowly peeked in.  
  
"Um ... you two." a familiar voice spoke. "They're coming back from dinner in ten minutes. Just thought you'd like to know, so maybe ... "  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly stood up, clearing their throats. The former was still crying from the shock of Madam Pomfrey's information and the pure bliss of Harry's action.   
  
"Right," Harry said, embarassed. "Thanks." He noticed that Ron was failing to make eye contact with either of them.   
  
As the redhead started out the room again, he said faintly, "Hope you two had fun."  
  
Harry sighed, biting his lip. "Hermione, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have - "  
  
"For what?" Hermione was incredulous. "If you're sorry for that kiss, then - "  
  
"It was too bold. Besides - " He was looking down at the ground in contemplation and with a hint of resentment.  
  
"Harry Potter." The brunette ceized his chin with her right hand, jerking it towards her so that she could stare into his eyes. Her own were tired, and still watery. "Don't you see? It's you I love. I have for the past five years!" She swallowed, releasing him and diverting her gaze to the floor. Her face glowed from the firelight. "Please don't forget that. I don't know if I can survive ... this ... whatever it is -- "  
  
"Wh ... what?"  
  
" ... I'm not quite sure it's even human." Harry stared, but continued listening. "Dumbledore sent an owl to my parents, letting them know that I am to be picked up from school tonight after dinner. That's in ten minutes." Hermione's voice was trembling still, and as she reached the end of her sentence, sounded as if she was about to go into a nervous breakdown. "Don't believe the rumors. It wasn't Ignacio ... I don't know what it is. But you have to find out. It's evil. I can feel it in me, consuming me."  
  
"H-how do I find ... out?  
  
"Harry, you can do this! Every year since we first came here, you've faced evil in some form! Listen to me. You HAVE to stop this before I have the child ... the thing. That's all I can tell you ... please."   
  
Harry said nothing, and nodded. Her "calm hysterics" were enough to convince him that she knew what she was talking about.   
  
They parted when a student came into the Gryffindor common room, informing Hermione that her parents had arrived. Harry watched her leave, a scared expression on his face.  
  
By the tone in Hermione's voice, he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive this, either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
